Jonetsu
Jone belongs to abstrxcted. Do not use my child without permission. =Appearance= Jone has a slim build, even for a SkyWing. She has a good amount of muscle on her arms and legs, but not too much that it would be considered "ugly." She is shorter than most, and is typically stared down on by the other demi-kami. She sports chocolate brown main scales with a burnt orange\sienna underbelly. Unlike most normal SkyWings, Jone has very straight, dark brown horns, that look more like NightWing horns. Her darker coloring is due to her grandfather being a MudWing SkyWing hybrid. Although Jone is very beautiful, the most beautiful feature about her is her eyes. They are like a kaleidoscope and shift colors, typically blue to green to brown, but sometimes amber is thrown in. Her snout is slightly crooked because she broke it in a fight as a young dragonet. One kami-like thing about her (besides her eyes), is her legs and arms. Golden, metallic swirls are spotted going up and down her arms. She is quite proud of them and loves to show off her legs and arms. Her snout is tapered down like a SeaWing, but not in an extreme fashion. Jone has very large wings, with a gorgeous membrane that starts at a deep brown and gradients to a pure gold. Jone sense of style is not what you would think a child of Ai would wear. She wears baggy, ripped jeans (or shorts, depends), with oversized tanks that have the Camp Gin Chi logo on them. She wears ginormous golden eagle feather earrings. They are a gift from her father (Ai), and she loves them dearly. Jone wears crappy black chuck taylor's, that are caked with mud and grass. She has a tom-boyish sense of style, and Jone despises all kinds of makeup. She thinks it looks tacky on her. Her most beloved acccessory is her Camp Gin Chi necklace, that is sported with fifteen beads. =Personality= Jonetsu is a calm, but restless soul. She is kind of quiet, but at the same time loves breaking the rules. She shows fierce love and affection for her friends, and only follows her heart and gut. Jone is a natural-born leader, being aggressive, loyal, and ambitious. Her large heart accepts all, no exceptions. Jone stands up for those less privelleged than her and is a known protestor. The dragoness despises the Ai stereotype of standing by and breaking hearts for the fun of it. She is definitely not a girly-girl and clearly loves getting her hands dirty. Jone is down to earth and very honest to everyone. Although having good intentions, she can come off as harsh and brutally honest. Jone loves breaking rules, and she seems to have a talent for getting in trouble. Sometimes it is by accident, but most of the time it is intentional. She is understanding and empathetic, as she is one of those dragons who is very in tune with others emotions. Her compassionate, trouble-making ways make her appear dumb or stupid. She is actually quite witty and smart, but definitely not book-smart. Jonetsu suffers from severe dyslexia and ADHD, and she is always moving.She's very laid-back and sarcastic towards others. Jone has no care about her appearance. She could walk out with legit no clothes and not care. Behind her careless, loving facade, she is very insecure and hates a lot of things about herself. Jone is actually quite a fantastic singer, but she keeps that behind closed doors. =Abilities= Amokinetic Charmspeak Forseeing Love Relationship Advice Sword Fighting Archery =Relationships= Camp Gin Chi =History= Pre-Jonetsu Jonetsu's mother, Kirai, was part of the army. Before Camp Gin Chi Camp Gin Chi =Trivia= Jonetsu means passion in Japanese Her mother, Kirai, means hate in Japanese =Gallery= Category:Content (Abstrxcted) Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:LGBT+